These Are a Few of My Favorite Things
by donnaspecter
Summary: -He loved her for many reasons. Donna Roberta Paulsen. But he couldn't help but think that he loved her as a whole the most. For all her flaws and her smile, her hair, the way her hands moved when she spoke and every other little thing he ever had the pleasure of seeing. - Darvey (Donna and Harvey) fanfic. Artsy. A few things Harvey loves about Donna. I hope you enjoy. -A xxx


**Hello! This one shot is a little different, its not your usual story. I just wanted to capture a few things that Harvey loves about Donna and decided to put them together here. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I truly did writing it. Have a nice day! Xx**

* * *

 _Her smile is the way he fights when demons whisper in his ears._

He does remember meeting her, in fact he thinks it was one of those experiences where you remember every detail. He remembers her hairstyle, the way the top she was wearing fit her frame and how she spoke with him. He remembers the drinks they ordered and what they talked about. It was preferably one of his most favorite memories he collected over the years with her. But the thing he remembers most was her smile.

How her lips curled up, her head tilted just a little backwards and a few strains of hair covered her beautiful face. How he felt at that moment was something he only experienced when the smiled appeared. How she always managed to mend his soul with it and bring out the best in him. The sound was like a melody he wouldn't mind singing to for the rest of his life. It was like one of those songs you hear and know it will be your favorite forever, and somehow over the years, when you have listened to it for hundreds of times you still believe it's the best thing you ever heard. Her smile. On repeat.

* * *

 _Her hair is the sign of his strength._

He doesn't know what exactly there is, and always was about her hair. When the Sun´s light hit it in the morning after they spent that one night together he thought that was the best sight he ever had witnessed, when they spent late nights in his office working on cases she tied it up and exposed her beautiful face and he couldn't help but think she looked just as equally beautiful. But there was still something about her orange-red locks that made him feel like he should have fought for her harder.

After her there were brunettes, blondes and girls with black hair but never after her was there one with orange. It was weird, he didn't like thinking about it but there was only she for him in that way. She gave him strength, power and love, honesty and security and he couldn't help but feel like without her, he would be nowhere. And she was his hero in every way and form but her hair- it was his favorite. Always.

* * *

 _The way she moves her hands when she speaks, he listens like no other._

He loves every inch of her, inside and out but what he loves most, among other millions of things that were always his favorite, he loves the way she speaks. The way her eyes sparkle and her hands move when she speaks about something she loves- preferably a new bag or a pair of shoes. The way one of her eyebrows arches and her eyes get darker as she delivers her Shakespeare lines perfectly. The way she hides her hands behind her back or covers her mouth with them as she gets sad and her eyes water, tears creating a glassy cover over them that he hates so much.

He could listen to her speak as no one else or just watch her when she talks for that matter. He has always known what she was about to say before she did but he loved to see her talk too much to ruin it. She could tell him the worst of news, of someone he loved leaving or of her moving on but he still loved the way she talks. He listens and cares and doesn't forget. Ever.

* * *

 _The sound of her heels, like a heartbeat reassuring him that he is still breathing._

She has always been his security line, his light at the end of the tunnel and he has always known how little he is without her. Maybe not literally but metaphorically on some level he always knew he needed her to operate. But after she left it all became very literal. His heart skipped a beat at the sound of high heels and before he looked up he wished it was her only to be greeted with a punch of disappointment in the pit of his stomach because it never really was her. He kept hoping, the sound has always made him alive on some level but now it was all for nothing.

The night she left, one of the worst things was the sound her leaving made- the glass door closing, he could hear his heartbeat in his chest yet he heard the sound she made while walking away more firmly and he couldn't help but thing that was his real beat, that was what kept him alive and with every step she made the sound, mixed with her light sobs got weaker- just like him and his heart.

She walked firmly again now, her high heels leaving a slightly dramatic, big echo sound since the hallways were almost empty, people getting home to their loved ones and no matter how much it hurt she felt like she was doing the same as she walked towards his office. Something weird happened to HIM then, he heard high heels, his heart froze and he didn't need to look up or wish it was her. He just knew it was because he always did. The sound to him was like a heartbeat and he recognized it in a second.

"I know you are here" he whispered without looking up because he didn't have to, she was there, finally.

* * *

 _Her silhouette was gorgeous but he loved her for her inner one._

He knows she is a person of many talents- some he has been lucky enough to experience, others she kept safe to herself. He has also always known she was the most beautiful sight he ever had a pleasure of seeing. She is like a sunset and he is dying to capture all the colors with his brain, to not forget how she looks, every detail, for even a single second.

But he loves her insides even more. He loves how loyal she is, how she stands firmly on the grounds she walks on and shares her opinions. How she always finds a solution before he even creates a problem and saves him daily. At least she used to. But after she left, nothing was the same again.

Of course he misses the sight of her that he was lucky enough to enjoy whenever he wanted to, but what he misses most is her silhouette. Her shadow. Because it holds her as a whole. Because her shadow reminds him of himself. He will always follow but the difference is, he won´t be gone when it gets rainy, just like she never really left him. Somehow they always ended up being each other´s shadows.

* * *

 _He loved her for many reasons. Donna Roberta Paulsen. But he couldn't help but think that he loved her as a whole the most. He might be the moon, the always and endlessly flawed but perfect moon, but to him, she is the whole sky. And from his point of view- every flaw she had was a bright star. And he loved her- For all her flaws and her smile, her hair, the way her hands moved, her walk and everything else. He still does._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to leave a review, love reading them!**

 **-A xx**


End file.
